Big Brother's Care
by xBookworx
Summary: Mike takes care of a sick Leo who in turn is having nightmares. Will Mike be able to get to through to Leo, find out here. Sorry, not good at writing summaries, and Im new so please be nice.


I don't own the characters. They are property of Haim Saban.

 _ **Big Brother's Care**_

Mike's POV

It had been a long week on Terra Venture, we had been fighting Trakeena and her goons all week non stop and we were exhausted. The other night we had been fighting another of Trakeena's monsters and there had been a huge thunderstorm clapping over our heads. But when we finally defeated them, we had returned home for a well deserved rest.

Later that night...

I woke up with a start, I don't know exactly just what woke me up, but there I was, sitting on my bed wide awake. I was about to try and go back to sleep but then, I herd someone whimper. I looked around to see who it was. Kai was sleeping peacefully and Damon was sleeping like a baby (as would be expected). Which left only one person... "Leo".

I climbed out of bed and headed towards Leo's bed. When I was getting close, I heard another whimper, and it had in fact come from Leo, but when I looked closer he was drenched in sweat and was tossing and turning horribly. So I went to try and wake him up but as I got closer, I started to notice his breathing was erratic and uneven and he was mumbling in his sleep, so I got close to hear what it was.

"Mike please, don't go. Please don't leave me alone. I need you, please, Mike... Mike... MIKE!" Leo woke up screaming my name and so I hurried to his side and tried to calm him down. "Leo, calm down it was just a nightmare, everything is ok". Leo started to calm down and his breathing was starting to settle. "Want to talk about it?" I asked trying to find the meaning behind his mumbles. But he just answered with a shake of his head. I felt kind of down when he refused to share his feelings with me, but as long as he was ok, I'd be ok also. I went to brush some of his sweaty bangs off his forehead but when my hand touch his skin I felt like he had a fever.. "Leo are you feeling ok?". Again he answered by shaking his head.

I stood up to get a thermometer, I came back and put the thermometer in Leo's mouth. When it beeped it read 104°F, "Leo your burning up. Lets get you into the shower to try and lower your fever". I took Leo to the bathroom and turned the tubs faucet to cold water, when it filled I helped Leo undress and get into the tub. Once in the tub I started pouring water on Leos head and suddenly, I was reminded of a much younger Mike Corbett trying to lower a much younger Leo's rising fever, and I couldn't help but smile. When we finished I helped Leo dry up and put on some fresh sleeping clothes. I was starting to worry since I hadn't heard Leo talk or complain even once for helping him dress.

Once I put Leo to bed and was settled on my own, I heard Leo's breath hitching followed by low weeping. I stood and went to him..."Hey, what's wrong baby bro?" Leo responded by weeping faster and louder. My heart broke for watching tears on my baby bro's face, so I gathered Leo in my arms and started to rock him and whisper sweet nothings..."It's ok, big brother's got you. It's ok, I'm here, I'll take care of you". As Leo calmed, he wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on my chest.

"Feeling better?" I asked still rocking him. He nodded his head. "Want to talk about it?" Once again he shook his head and I sighed, I wanted to help Leo but I couldn't help him if he didn't talk to me. But then he surprised me when he looked at me and said "Mikey..." Oh oh, he only calls me that when he's scared. "...can I sleep with you tonight?" "Of course you can little brother" and so Leo proceeded to take my hand and I guided both of us to my bed. When we both climbed into bed, Leo snuggled against my chest and I wrapped my arms around him and caressed his smooth hair.

When I was about to fall asleep I heard Leo mumble "You were going to leave me". It was so low I could barely catch what he said..."What?" "You were 'gonna leave me because I let them take you, because it was my fault they took you and you almost died." Leo once again started crying uncontrollably, so I tried to calm him while telling him it wasn't his fault..."Leo, that was not your fault, unless you were a psychic there was no way you could have known, bedsides it was me who pushed you and the others out of the way, it was me who decided to save you and sacrifice myself. It was a decision I made and one I would gladly make again if it meant you were safe and sound. You're my baby brother Leo, I'll always put your life first, even if it costs me mine".

Then I kept caressing Leo's hair with my fingers, something that used to calm him down as a kid. When I looked down, I noticed Leo was falling asleep, but before he could be completely asleep he asked..."Will you stay with me Mikey?'' I looked down at him with a smile and planted a soft kiss on his forehead "always baby bro... always" And Leo finally dived into a sleep that was full of calm, because Leo finally knew that big brother was here and I wasn't going anywhere any time soon.


End file.
